harry potter is dangerous
by fauror
Summary: Harry is starting 6th year. Some one from weasley family died. who?. Suspense.Read and review
1. Good news and bad ones

Harry was extremely happy. He was no longer with the horrible durslrsley, OWL's were also acceptable. He was going to visit Durmstang these summer holidays. Karrakrof was in Azkaban and they had a new headmaster. Harry had forgotten his name but he knew he was a close friend of Dumbledore and was in the order. Uncle Vernon was scared because of the warning from Moody and Lupin.

"Harry where are you. Have not you baked the cake it is my dudder's birthday." Aunt Petunia screamed loudly

"Sorry aunt Petunia will be done. I want only two minutes" he said miserably.

Harry knew that they were scared but he was respecting them because after Dumbledore's words about the protection he could be killed if they leave him.

Ron and Hermione were also selected as an exchange student. They were going there for exchange program.

Form Slytheren Malfoy and Goyle were selected. Hufflepuff was sending Susan Bones. Ravenclaw was sending Justin.

Next day when he woke up he remembered he has to go to king cross station. He jumped up and sprinted towards the drawing room where uncle Vernon was taking his breakfast. "Uncle Vernon I have to go to king cross station. Will you please bother to take me?" Harry asked reluctantly

"Boy is you in your senses. You have got two months going to that m…..magical school." He said firmly

"But" Harry tried to say something

"No butts Boy I am not going to listen you any more." This time Uncle Vernon said loudly.

"But I have to go to another school for exchange program." Harry said even more loudly than uncle Vernon. If you are not going to drop me I will write a letter to Mad Eye Moody. You know about Moody because I think you have met him before at King Cross Station. I will report him everything."

Harry was enjoying the look on their faces.

"Youu you mean that bloody man. That evil eye man OK I am going to drop you now."

When he reached the King cross station He heard someone.

Hello Harry: how are you? He could recognize the voice of Hermione.

Why are you so late?

"Where is Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron! Hermione was calling him.

"I am coming." He answered

Ron was there, hello Harry! We were waiting for you

He was not looking like the Ron Harry thought.

'What had happened to Ron? Why he is looking so miserable" Harry questioned Hermione.

"Please Harry promises me that you will not ask the same question to him. Mrs. Weasley had died by the attack from Voldemort. Now he knows about the order."

"What I can not believe this. I am not going to believe it. Why you did not tell me. How it happened" Harry was shocked and he looked miserable. Mrs. Weasley's death attacked him more than Sirius.

"I am not going to visit Durmstrang. It is not important than order business. Voldemort want to kill me. I will give my self to him but I do noy want any of my relatives or friends dead for me. I can not bear this. All this is happening because of me." It looked as Harry was not in senses

"Harry please listen to me if you will be dead the whole wizarding world will be under Voldemort and no Muggle will survive. Dumbledore has told us all about the prophecy. The only one who can vanquish the Voldemort are you." Hermione said loudly.

"But I can no longer face Ginny, Charlie, Ron, Fred, George, or Bill. Their Mum died because of me. I am responsible for every death. Sirius, Cedric, Molly and even my mum and dad died because of me" Harry was second timeout of control. First time they saw him like this in 5th year.

"Harry! Why are you blaming yourself? It is not your mistake." Hermione was full in tears.

"Hermione! Please calm down. It was Ron. He had come back.

"Where were you Ron? I am very sor...rryy for your mum. She ddied because oof mmm...e." Harry could not control himself crying.

"It is none your fault. Harry!"

the Hogwarts express was going to start its way. They all saw Malfoy grinning at them.


	2. surpriseeeeee

"It is good is not it to loose one of your family member. You all made my dad prisoner of Azkaban but you will see he will be able to run away soon. Dementers are also out of control. That female Tonks can not do anything." Malfoy said dangerously.

"Tonks is minis tress of magic. It is good." It was Ron and he was looking a bit cheerful.

"Great! And listen Malfoy your Dad was a death eater. I am sorry to say that he was evil. He was the slave of Voldemort so he deserved to be in prison."

Hermione added.

"You filthy little mud blood. How dare you to speak about my father and Dark Lord in such a manner. You will be sorry." Malfoy tried to hit Hermione. But before he could do something both Harry and Ron sprang upon him and each of them gave him a punch. Goyle was so frightened to do his friend's help. "No Snape to take points from Gryffindor" Harry said loudly.

They were near the Durmstrang. They came to know this because there was a large building and it rather looked like a castle. It was not as splendid as Hogwarts but was not bad either. "Wish Krum would be here." It was Ron wanted his autograph again. 'He is here' Hermione said suddenly.

"Ohhh you are still in touch with Vicky are you. Do not tell me you are." It looked as Ron was jealous. Harry thought it would be better for Ron to be engaged in something so he could forget Mrs. Weasley. Hermione was also thinking the same thing. "Yes I am in touch with Victor. What you can do? For your kind information he is the quidditch master here as madam Hooch is ours and remembers he is your teacher now." Hermione was trying to be important. Ron had forgotten about the fight but was surprised and embarrassed from Hermione's talk. "I am thinking who will be the Headmaster but I already know that he is a close friend of Dumbledore." Harry was confused and excited as they grew more nearer to Durmstrang.

"But how in the earth do you know that the headmaster is a close friend of Dumbledore?" Ron questioned him.

"I received a letter from Dumbledore with my OWLS results and he told me about some property that Sirius left me." Harry said with tears in his eyes when Sirius came in their talk.

Before they could talk about anything else they reached Durmstrang. It had not grounds like Hogwarts but it looked like a new building "How old it is?" Harry asked Ron whose mind was in another thing. "Ron! Where are you mind?" Hermione said bossily.

"Nothing: I was just thinking that may be the new Headmaster will be Moody." Ron was deep in thinking.

'But how he can be he is an auror. How he can be the Headmaster' Hermione was not going to believe the prediction of Ron.

"Do not fight. We have reached Hogwarts and we will be able to see who will be the headmaster.

"Hogwarts or Durmstrang" Ron corrected Harry.

"Oh sorry Durmstrang now it is difficult to say Durmstrang as a school." Harry apologized.

Harry and Hermione were astonished to see Mad Eye Moody in front of them but Ron was smiling.

"Welcome to the Durmstrang, the school of wizard's art. They all are from Hogwarts you know the school of witch craft and wizardry. They had come for exchange program. They are from 6th year. Moody introduced them to the students. 'Oh he is the famous Harry Potter.' One of them muttered to another student ears.

"How do you know" He answered back.

"Are not you watching the scar on his face? He looks so smart." The first boy said importantly. When he saw Harry looking at him he blushed.

"Malfoy was looking sulky on the boy's comment.

Harry passed his attention to Ron and said "How did you know that Moody is the master. Are you in touch with the order?"

"My father had told me that Moody is no longer an auror. He is taking a very important job. I asked him what type of job he was taking. He told me that he can not tell me. It will be a surprise for me and I will know it soon. Firstly I thought that if he is becoming the Defense against the dark arts job but then Fred told me Professor Lupin will be our next Defense against the dark arts teacher. Then when I got a letter from Mc Gonagal that I am selected as exchange student to Durmstrang I forgot about Moody and when Harry told me that the Headmaster is a close friend of Professor Dumbledore I guessed that Moody is the Head Master." Ron stopped after such a long talk.


End file.
